


O c c u p a t i o n

by Torridheights



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Again MASSIVE Power Imbalance, Alternative History Timeline, Death Threats, Enemy control of a foreign land, F/M, Infidelity, Mentions of Prostitution, Morally Grey Kylo Ren, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Power Imbalance, Red Dawn inspired but not, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, dubious consent at times, just trying to survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torridheights/pseuds/Torridheights
Summary: Today marks four years under enemy control.Four years of demands.Four years of fear and bloodshed outside your door you can't stop.Four years of silent duress as they rooted out any 'spies' and would be 'traitors.'Two years of hiding in her home and only coming out for necessary items.Six years since they invaded, pillaged and raped, four since they victoriously marched along the sidewalk of her childhood park. The swing-set and her streets all of it is tainted.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> although this is fiction and should not be taken seriously i will be proceeding with caution, mind the tags.
> 
> i don't know shit about russian language, just english and spanish, so i apologise in advance for absolutely butchering it with google translate.

_PROLOGUE_

_._

_Dinner was a silent affair with only the ticking of a clock on the wall to serve as conversation. Rey stared down at her meal, seething, suffering, the rice and pork she had cooked earlier this morning was dull and any attempt to consume it left a bitter taste of ash in her mouth._

_Poe on the other hand ate with gusto across her and made faces at their baby in her high chair. They are a sweet picture and painful reminder of what he is about to do, what he will leave behind, Rey couldn't find it in her to join them._

_Poe, noticing her dark mood, complimented the meal and when that failed to get a response he asked how her day was going. 'It was going good until you ruined it' she wanted to snap. When she stubbornly stayed silent he sighed._

_"It'll only be for a few months Rey and before you know it I'll be back for Lupita first birthday."_

_She raised her head and glared at his smiling face as he attempted to make the baby laugh again. "You don't have to go at all."_

_He rubbed his face. "Rey we've been over this."_

_She dabs her napkin neatly across her lips to hide a sneer. "No we haven't, you didn't even ask me if this was a good idea."_   _He made the decision himself days ago, Filled the application and had seven days to tell her yet didn't._

 _"The factories aren't hiring what other option was there." his eyes desperately searchers or understanding a yes to this mad quest of his that will bore him away from her little family, so recently acquired._ _It feels like her whole world is shattering again_ _._

_What if he dies in the war against the soviets? Is she wrong for wanting a complete family like in the movies for her child?_

_"Rey." he asked again in voice near whisper. "What other option was there?"_

_Her spoon clatters against the plate. "That was for us to decide as a team." She said solemnly, Hadn't they promised so in their marriage vows? Every decision was supposed to be faced together._

_His brows pinch together and finally faces her looking tired, as if she's the one being unreasonable. "We need the money."_

_"We can move! find jobs elsewhere. The pay isn't enough for you to throw your life for." She plead, willing to go anywhere do anything as long as he stays here with her._

_"I'll be fine the war has been going on for a few years and is about to wind down i probably won't be sent anywhere dangerous, Finn's coming along too." he says as if this would console her. As if the fact that his drinking buddy, who like Poe never held a gun once in his life, will have his back during the war should ease her worry._

_Bitterly she responds._ _"How it eases my mind that you won't be dying in a trench alone."she regrets it the moment she says it but won't take it back. Not when her rage has her throwing knives blind. How can he leave her and his child now at this state of the economy._

_His gaze turns unreadable, cold like he is having to deal with an annoying fly that won't stop buzzing and stands gently but with heavy air. "I'll be at Maz's." He mutters in the quiet._

_The radio played on with the added mystery of static and she sat for what seemed like hours after the front door slammed shut triggering cry from the baby. Rey was up and sweeping her into her arms before a mewl could release, attempting to dry Lupita's tears even as her own trailed her cheeks_ _in frustration._

_They cried together for different reasons, dinner forgotten._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> around town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the period typical attitudes and racism come into play.  
> originally i planned her husband to be finn but i didn't feel comfortable since i don't know much about the history of black people in the US except what's taught in school, which trust me, living in the south mostly consist of half truths.  
> but of brown and hispanic people i do. so...yeah

Today marks four years under enemy control.

Four years of demands.

Four years of fear and bloodshed outside your door you can't stop.

Four years of silent duress as they rooted out any 'spies' and would be 'traitors.'

Two years of hiding in her home and only coming out for necessary items.

Six years since they invaded, pillaged and raped, four since they victoriously marched along the sidewalk of her childhood park. The swing-set and her streets all of it is tainted.

Today is new years eve. But no celebration or fireworks will be held in the town square and anyone seen loitering will be detained. It's an order given by commander Snoke over radio and newspaper.  _Too expensive_  he said,  _Can be a chance for conspirators to attack._

It's nothing special for Rey and the other inhabitants of Hoth, Colorado. In this war torn town it's another typical day of work and toil. Cruising the sleepy streets in her makeshift stroller, a gift from Rose before she left that has since then begun to fall apart, her daughter babbles nonsense short sentences to any stranger that passed by while Rey coldly looked on, not stopping for small talk even if it were offered. She's on limited time.

Her baby's sick and before they go home Rey needs to get cough medicine for Lupita all the way across town at Maz's pharmacy and fast.

She should have noticed it sooner, the sore throat and her red rimmed eyes, the raspy voice, her symptoms started three days ago and the red cross officially packed up and left two days ago. It's just a fever, a barely there one at that and thankfully it isn't getting worse.

_Please God, don't let it get worse._

"Mama look." Lupita looks at her with big eyes and points at something random but she's preoccupied scanning for threats among the rubble. "I see honey."

"No you're not." She pouts.

With today's special occasion there's a strict curfew that starts earlier than any liked, nine a clock is basically in the middle of work hours here and businesses are losing money complying. Of course that's probably what they want.

Grass is painted on windows of a flower shop. Tulip pots are watered by Ms Precils, silver haired and in overalls, Lupita waves at her and the middle aged woman sniffs snottily, backing away from them and nonchalantly adjusting her glasses therefore accidentally aiming the hose to shoot water at her.

The icy spray slaps her back and for the fifth time this week Rey bites her overwhelming urge to deck Ms Precil across the face. Lupita giggles as a few droplets land on her but thankfully she's spared.

Red faced and teeth grinding she mutters. "What a bitch." she can't just turn back now and go home though, drenched and cold she walks on.

She hates going into public spaces even before the war, If Poe was here he would offer to run to the pharmacy for her, kind and considerate man that he is. People tolerated him. The town was more amicable towards him.

She missed him like how only a sailor could miss the sea, intimately knowing the rocky starts they had together, thinking of him as little as possible as to avoid falling into a pit of sadness. Most of all she missed their daily routine. Both of them waking up to Lupita's scream and debating who's turn it was. The million kisses he bestowed on her forehead when he left for work.

He hasn't wrote back in years and so far no news has surfaced on his whereabouts.

She debates whether to go into the soon to be closed McDonald's and spend a little more on their tight budget the choice is made for her when faces inside catch sight of her and stare in stern anger.

"Mamma, i'm hungry." Her daughter, surprised by the change in direction, points in an effort to get her to go back.

"I'm sorry love, we'll get food from Maz's."

"I want nuggets." She declared, close to tears. Rey doesn't deny her much however this time she won't budge. No matter how her sad face strums her heart.

"Maz has nuggets." Rey reassures her which is the wrong response since Lupita gives a high pitched cry.

"I like McDonald."

"And you don't like Maz's chicken?" The girl continued to fake sob occasionally looking up to see if shes paying attention, Rey smiled patient and a tad irritated. "Love I'll cut a deal with you. If we have enough money left over I'll get you some chicken and ice-cream okay?" Its the best she can offer right at the moment.

Lupita didn't understand much of what she said but she brightened at the word ice-cream and like a click of a switch she was content again, pointing at random objects and babbling. She sighs, Her little demon is just precious.

Crossing South main people wearily glare at her, which is the usual. From Teachers, homeless to nurses, mothers jerk their children aside as Rey passes, as if she's an animal (forget that she, like them, is just a mother trying her best to get by) about to attack. Whatever. She's never liked anyone in this stupid town anyways.

The sky slowly pinkins and brings a fresh wave of stress, Grimacing she chews on her bottom lip and pick up pace.

Few shops are open since most had been pillaged for supplies and burned out for hosting suspicious activity. the former owner of 'Heavenly Bakery', Mr. Margaret grumbled as he watched the dusty tv where a tired looking blonde tried to explain the bold political choice.

"Well what did ya expect? Commanders and chief my ass...." Mrs and Mr Margaret stop conversations to scowl at her, eyes cutting above newspapers and coffee mugs as if daring her to step into their shop. "Bring that half breed of yours inside, Mrs Dameron I'd like a look." She sneers.

Rey realizes she had paused to hear what they had to say, She stays silent and leashes her outrage to a backyard post like a snarling mutt barking to fight and simply stays determined to beat the sun, scurrying away before any more derisive comments can be made.

They call her a traitor after marrying Poe, now it takes on a double meaning, there is an urge inside to debate them but she wouldn't have Lupita bare witness.

At the town square Soviet soldiers walked ordinary routes in synchronized formation. Uniforms clean and medallions gleaming. They marched, boots hitting pavement as loud as possible she can assume to intimidate and keep the citizens submissive. So far these daily routines worked. Their sergeant called out what she recognized as foreign numbers, waving flags and touting guns.

Lupita. Sweet Angel Lupita didn't know what to make of it so she clapped along, looking up at her and pointing for an explanation.

"It's like a parade?" She asked.

Rey flinched as a couple of the soldiers looked over at the sound and pushed the stroller faster down 23rd street. Away from them.

Maz's restaurant used to be recognizable from a mile away, Bright flashing Los Vegas lights and, as Rey pushes her daughter inside, a warm loving atmosphere of a second home. Maz is a business woman you see. Her family's been here since the since the great migration and here they stayed. before Maz's plaza consisted of one Washery, one pharmacy and one small Carniceria. the tiny old woman operates in secret now.

The door jingles shut. Maz, silently reading at the counter know she's here.

"Rey." She smiles, wrinkles getting even wrinklier, with the twinkle in her eyes. Maz opens her arms wide for a hug and Rey complies sinking into her comforting arms. God how she missed her hugs.

"Long time no see. Why haven't you visited?" Maz asks, pulling away and searching her face. "And why are you wet?"

She ignores the second question it wouldn't to worry her. "I just haven't had the time."

"Maz." Lupita squealed, bouncing in her seat.

Maz pinches Lupita's glowing cheek and kisses her forehead. "Hey there love bug. How are you?"

The question is for Lupita but Rey answers for both of them."We've been doing well. What about you, Business been good?" she asks, noticing the packed boxes of things staked ceiling high. 

"Oh yes, I managed to strike one with the higher ups of the army a few days ago."  _really? they cant even do things legally within their own laws?_

"You'll be out of here in no time." she brightly qips, trying to keep her desperation out of her voice. The 'pleases take us with you.'

"Tell that to my grandson. He can't wait to get out, thinks it'll take years." She snort, shaking her head with a smile. "As much as I know my presence is a gift I don't think you just came here for idle conversation."

"I need some medicine for Lupita." she sighs and unties her daughter seatbelt.

"And nuggets." Lupita reminds her with an indignant air as to say _'you promised.'_

Rey rolls her eyes and  she leans down to ruffle her hair. "And nuggets."

"Poor honey is sick?" Maz's concern echoes. 

Rey nodded solemnly. "I haven't been able to get her the medicine she needs. I'm worried she'll run a fever."

"Well, i just got some med supplies in storage hopefully they haven't expired." Maz tossed her apron on the counter. "but let's get you some chicken nuggets first." She boops Lupita's nose.

♞♞♞♞♞♞♞♞♞♞♞♞♞

An hour and two boxes full of chicken strips later which Lupita eyes because  _the shape is wrong apparently_ , they prepare to leave. "Thanks Maz." Rey says softly as she clips Lupita into the seat.

"No problem Rey, take care and say hi to Jess for me."

"We'll do." She buried her daughters medicine deep in her bag, making sure it doesn't stick out.

Maz crouched low. "Bye baby." she coos at Lupita's already passed out form in her stroller, Bread crumbs all over her red cheeks.

Maz kisses her forehead and rises. "You two be careful out there."

She pushes the stroller out and frowns at the sky. "It's getting dark." she wonders what time it is.

Maz voices her thoughts. "You sure you can make it before curfew?"

"Yeah." She isn't sure but if it starts getting too late she'll just take the bus-

Right, she forgot that living under foreign occupation means they're cut off from the rest of the country. Meaning no metro or established transport system for them until further notice.

she tries her best not to jostle sleeping Lupita if they don't make it home by sundown she'll just ask to stay at Jess's place, She lives near here and wouldn't mind if she and Lupita spent a night.

Silent streets meet her at the crossroads and the squeaky sound of wheels echo. Rubble of buildings serves as a second grave yard and the leftovers of the war haven't been cleaned yet.

As a child she used to love nighttime. All mysteries and secrets were unearthed at night so in her seven year old mind night is the only time an adventure could begin like those in fairy tales. Her little feet would patter against old floor boards of Unkar's house until met with mud and dirt. To the creeks of cicadas she'd wander and dream. Now as a woman, older and just a pinch wiser she has learned dark is dangerous. It embraces the unknown and cradles it like a lover. It's still mysterious and holds the same wonder, promise of adventure but she has responsibilities, one that snores lightly at the moment.

She rounds the corner to South Maine and silently breathes a sigh of relief. Her home squats between two taller and modern looking apartments, Resting on a slow hill, She sees it over the the top of other buildings, Not there yet but close.

"Это 8:45, все граждане должны немедленно вернуться к месту жительства. Нарушители будут подозреваться в нарушении закона и будут расстреляны"

She flinched at the loud foreign tone of their scratchy alarm system. Two proud standing speaker horns and a bell that rings at the beginning of each hour. Mounted high on a sturdy gray pole. In her seat Lupita fidgets.

_Shit. shit. shit._  
 _No problem I'm almost home just have to make it without any attention._ Luckily she know a shortcut between the abandoned Stevens BBQ and Bailey's wig world that she usually took for work, well lighted and safe.

The announcer finished repeating the message in accented English. "The time is now 8:45 all citizens must return to their own place of residence immediately. Violators will be suspected of breaking the law and will risk being shot." 

Her daughter murmurs drowsily, confused as to not being home yet. "We're almost there baby." She reached down to tuck a black curl behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut once more, trusting her completely to keep her safe Rey resumed in rushed steps, the stroller made such a racket and only she and Lupita are outside so the sounds are practically deafening to her ears. It squeaked and squealed and she debated just abandoning the stupid thing on the sidewalk and taking Lupita on foot, it's causing her anxiety to reach a fevered pitch.

Finally seeing the broken windows of Bailey's wigs she sighs in relief. Her feet ache in her modest flats, the skin of her foot will be puffy and red when she gets home. Required that Lupita doesn't need anything else after giving her some medicine she'll sleep on her couch, she doubts she'll make it upstairs to bed with how heavy her eyelids weigh.

A flashlight suddenly burns her eyes accompanied by work boots pounding against the floor. She looks ahead at the two soldiers approaching and fear stills her.

They've been found.  _What will they do?  Run you idiot! No, i'll just explain my situation and they'll let us walk away unscathed._  She wills herself to calm her panicked breathing and believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and quick

 The soldier with the flashlight shouts at his approaching partner in their tongue, words indiscernible from each other to Rey.

"Lady, why are you outside?" The second bearded man sternly asks in a heavily layered English. She stood stiffly as they drew closer, hand on the stroller tightly gripped as he addressed her "Why are you out past curfew?"

"I'm sorry." she stammered. "I was heading home." Her voice shook and came out feebly, she cursed internally.

"она дрожит. мы должны проверить ее вещи. на всякий случай." his partner gives her a leering look. There is an immediate want to hug herself tightly for protection against the first soldier's hungry assessment, but her hand stays glued to the handle, aware of her child vulnerable form. "она красивая маленькая вещь, правая алеша?"

The bearded soldier scowls at whatever his partner said and turns to her. "Are you part of the resistance?" He demands.

Eyes widening she cowers. "What! No I don't-" she cuts herself off. "No."

"Я не верю ей." The first soldier shook his head.

Eyes hard he grated. "Me neither."

He points the gun at her and her heart clenched in icy terror. "Hold your hands up." Her hand fly over her head without hesitation. If she cooperates they'll let her go, She hopes.

If not..... the pistol in her pocket is a last resort.

The flashlight soldier combed through her belongings. toys, old recipe, change and  kids clothes thrown on the wet floor, receipts and loose change jingled and crinkled. "There's nothing in there, it's just my daughters things." She shakily tells them.

Lupita continued to sleep unaware until the soldier roughly jostles her seat with an elbow. She wakes up none too gently and gives a cranky cry. Dark eyes immediately looking for her.

She opens her small arms a demand to be carried. "Mamma?"

Rey steps to grab her but the barrel of the gun jams at her chest. "Don't move." he growls.

Wide teary eyes follow the soldier still rummaging the bag in question of threat. "Its alright, sweety." she attempts to soothes her even as her own heart clenched with trepidation

"Ничего. Просто медицина." The soldier says pocketing the small pill bottle. She watches it disappear with overwhelming despair

She protested loudly. "Put that back." She hissed, panicking enough to fight as much as she can. Like a bird, wild emotions flying in her chest. All her hard earned money. Weeks of secretly saving up. Gone if she allowed him to take it. "Please it's for my daughter. She's sick"

The more reasonable of the two soldiers considers this, then meets her glare. "You were out late despite the law." he icily stated "anyone outside cant be up to anything good."

"I really was just trying to get home." she pleads for reason in his eyes, jerking from his hands and closer to where her daughter is now screaming in terror trying to pull off her seat belt.

His expression stays hard. "You best explain that to Lieutenant General Hux, if he likes you he may let you keep your child. Demyan." he orders. "взять ребенка."

Lupita thrashed and twists as the soldier picks her up from the seat. Hitting and scratching at exposed skin. he chuckled and held her small chin. "красивая кукла."

"No." she screeches and it breaks her into motion, like hell she's going to allow this to happen. She's been complacent but if they're going to do anything to harm her daughter.....Rey watches the barrel of the gun and waits for a moment of weakness.

It came.

Lupita bit into the skin of the soldier . "Дерьмо, маленькая сучка укусила меня!" he spat, bleeding from a bite taking both of Lupita's tiny wrist and pulling them tightly to his chest.

The leader gets distracted, eyes darting to where his partner clutched his bloody cheek, lips twitching upward in amusement, It's a small moment but enough. In a blur she digs her hand into her pants pocket cold metal kisses her and she-

"What's going on here?" A familiar baritone voice says. Already knowing who it is,  _it just had to be him. Kylo. fucking. Ren. To the rescue._  A sickening combination of dread and grateful pools in her stomach.


End file.
